Au creux de tes sens
by Jayisha
Summary: Yaoi, NaruSasu. Naruto veut devenir Hokage et est prêt à tout pour y arriver alors même qu'il n'a pas de chakra. Sasuke est amoureux du blond et fait des rêves très inspirés où lui et son coéquipier s'embrasent et se complaisent dans les affres du désir. Des rêves, vraiment?
1. Prologue

Konbanwa !

Je suis un peu en retard mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! De toute façon, j'ai du bon, du nouveau et du frais avec moi là, donc je suis hors de tout reproche ! (Ou presque…)

Donc, vous trouverez à la suite le prologue de ma nouvelle fic dont je publierai les chapitres assez souvent d'ailleurs je pense. Je ne donne pas encore de rythme parce que je ne me suis pas encore décidée, surtout que j'ai encore Cœurs Imprenables sur le feu. Bon je vais pas m'étendre ; pour plus de détails, voyez en fin de chapitre ! =)

.

* * *

.

**Titre : **Au creux de tes sens

**Genre : **UR sans l'être (XD), Yaoi, Humour, Romance

**Pairing : **NaruSasu

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais pas d'argent en publiant ce texte.

Bonne lecture !^^

.

* * *

.

**Prologue**

Je franchis la porte de ma maison en soufflant un « Tadaima » qui, malgré toute ma volonté, laisse transparaitre ma fatigue. Si Père était là, et pas en mission avec Itachi – ce con inconscient du danger auquel il s'expose quand il me fait chier comme il l'aime si bien le faire –, il me bafferait pour oser « outrager » ainsi le calme olympien des Uchiha… M'enfin, encore heureux, je risque pas de me le coltiner avant au moins deux bonnes semaines. Magnifique, c'est l'occasion idéale pour foutr- heu, pour profiter… Bref.

La maison est silencieuse et personne ne me répond. Maman doit encore être en train de faire sa commère avec Yoshino, la mère de Shikamaru. Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur mes lèvres. Elle et son fils sont vraiment des cas. Je me demande comment c'est possible qu'elle soit aussi laxiste et ouverte avec Maman ou même avec moi par exemple quand c'est à peine si elle laisse son mari et Shikamaru respirer. Le fainéant qui me sert de meilleur ami est d'ailleurs toujours halluciné, même si c'est à peine visible à cause de la couche épaisse de flemme qui s'étale sur son visage, quand elle insiste pour que je l'appelle par son prénom. La première fois, j'étais choqué aussi, quoi. Elle veut que je l'appelle par son prénom ! Une histoire selon quoi, je suis spécial à ses yeux… Je préfère ne pas pousser la réflexion plus loin par mesure de précaution. Sait-on jamais les dommages irrémédiables que mes découvertes entraîneraient sur mon cerveau génialissime…

Mais revenons-en au sujet principal. Je viens de rentrer d'un tournoi épuisant, où j'ai fini premier bien sûr, mais où j'ai failli me faire tuer à cause de l'abruti qui me sert de coéquipier – pas que ce titre soit important mais c'est le seul qu'il a, je peux au moins lui laisser ça. Cette espèce de plaie vivante, qui, pour une étrange raison et qu'il aille se faire voir pour ça d'ailleurs, me dépasse désormais de cinq foutus centimètres, a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de s'exhiber presque nu dans la foule enragée alors que j'allais achever mon adversaire. Soit disant que c'était pour déconcentrer mon opposant et faciliter ma victoire. Comme si _moi_, Uchiha Sasuke, membre illustre du _Clan Majeur_ Uchiha, j'avais besoin de ça pour gagner ! Non mais franchement… Et pour le coup, celui qui a vraiment été déconcentré c'est moi !

Parce que fait complètement pitoyable, pathétique, insensé, stupide, mais vraiment _stupide_ – J'ai encore d'autres adjectifs aussi peu flatteurs mais tellement représentatifs de l'idiotie de ma situation mais ce serait trop long de tous les citer –, je suis amoureux de ce boulet nul. Ouais, je suis amoureux de Naruto Uzumaki. Et je vous jure que quand j'ai capté que, si mon estomac faisait _blidip-blidip_ chaque fois que je le voyais, c'est parce que je l'aimais, j'ai sérieusement envisagé de me faire seppuku.

J'avais déjà imaginé la scène. J'aurais été agenouillé sur l'illustre tapis de ma chambre aux armoiries des Uchiha, mon katana bien tranchant à mes côtés, prêt à passer à l'acte. J'avais pensé à tout, jusque dans les moindres détails. Comme le tapis pour éviter que Maman ait à éponger mon sang – Je ne permettrais pas qu'un _parquet_ détourne son attention de ma dépouille ensanglantée – ou encore la lettre bien assassine dans laquelle je confessais que mon suicide était entièrement dû à Naruto et qu'il devait payer pour ça. J'aurais insisté sur le fait que l'Uzumaki avait _tout_ fait pour que je tombe dans ses filets – notamment son tapotage abusif - et que ma famille devait à tout prix me venger de cet horrible complot.

Mais tous mes projets étaient tombés à l'eau quand le crétin qui me sert de frère avait laissé entendre, lors d'un diner familial, qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait que je débarrasse le plancher une fois que j'aurais mis une de mes fans enceinte. Ne me demandez pas comment on en est arrivé là, on a des conversations bizarres dans la famille… Le fait était qu'en gros, si je restais en vie, et que je continuais à squatter en toute légalité les vingt mètres carré qui me servaient de chambre, j'avais plus de chances de lui faire chier que mort et enterré. Je ne me suis pas posé de questions.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le problème de mon entichement pour le blondinet demeure. Je ne lui ai pas dit bien sûr. Il est tellement obsédé par Sakura qu'il a limite remarqué que je lui faisais de l'œil. Ouais, parce que dans un premier temps, oui, honte sur moi, j'ai essayé par plusieurs fois de cambrioler son cœur. … Oh Mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment dit ça, moi ? Argh, je vais vomir…

Bref, mes forfaits n'ont pas été concluants. Du coup, je me suis pointé chez un serrurier réputé pour barricader au mieux le truc rouge et complètement inconscient qui me sert de cœur. Ouais, bon, ce que je viens de dire n'a pas vraiment de sens, mais c'est psychologique, faut bien que je me persuade que je fais quelque chose pour me protéger, histoire de pas totalement perdre la boule! J'ai réussi à limiter les dégâts en sauvant une partie de mon cerveau – Le reste est bon à jeter vu comment ça gueule des « NARUTOOOOO! » hystériques à longueur de journée. Ce qui fait que je ne suis pas devenu une masse gluante de gnangnan comme le sont devenus Tenten et Lee lorsqu'ils se sont mis à sortir ensemble.

Ca n'empêche pas qu'il suffit que l'autre abruti utilise juste la bonne intonation et le bon regard pour que je me plie malgré moi – Oh, j'ai honte – à ses demandes. Et c'est ce qui fait que même si je suis crevé et d'humeur à abattre un chien – Cruel, n'est-ce pas ? –, j'irai rejoindre le blondinet et l'autre boulet rose à Ichiraku pour bouffer genre le truc que je hais le plus au monde après Itachi – le mec le plus haïssable qu'il existe en passant. Bonne soirée en perspective. Vous sentez l'ironie dans ma phrase ?

.

* * *

.

L'air frais de la nuit me fait du bien. La douche m'a relaxé mais y'a rien de mieux qu'une petite brise nocturne pour souffler un peu. Les rues de Konoha sont calmes, il n'y a pas grand monde à cette heure-ci, bien qu'il soit quand même encore assez tôt. Ce sont surtout des jeunes qui trainent, chahutent et surtout me matent.

Bon, je crois que vous avez pu avoir un aperçu de mon égocentrisme mais je jure, en toute objectivité, que j'ai de quoi l'être. Je suis assez grand, 1m80 aux dernières nouvelles, brun et j'ai, comment dire… une carnation de rêve ? Une silhouette élancée mais musclée et avantageuse ? Des yeux noirs fascinants qui captivent ceux qui croisent mon regard ? Ce sont toutes des citations d'autres personnes. Les adjectifs que j'utiliserais pour me qualifier vous feraient avoir des à priori à mon égard. Des à priori justifiés mais qui, considérant le fait qu'on va trainer ensemble pendant un moment, risquent de vous gâcher l'effet de surprise. Donc on dira que je suis superbement sublime. Et encore. Je pense que je suis assez modeste quand même…

Mon physique d'apollon est donc en grande partie responsable des regards envieux et remplis de convoitise que je sens posés sur moi. Mais pas seulement. A vrai dire, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, j'appartiens au clan Uchiha, et ce clan est un des _Clans Majeurs_ du village. Il faut savoir que depuis la dernière grande guerre Ninja qui a presque totalement ravagé Konoha au point qu'il ne restait même pas une centaine d'habitants, l'organisation politique du Pays du Feu a été grandement bouleversée. Les survivants au massacre ont fragmenté la société en quatre parties ; le Peuple, l'Hokage, le Conseil et les Clans.

Les Clans n'ont pas tous la même importance et sont hiérarchisés selon notamment leur puissance et s'ils possèdent des capacités héréditaires ou non. Ainsi au sommet on retrouve les _Clans Majeurs_, puis viennent les _Clans Neutres _et enfin les _Clans Mineurs_. Les Uchiha et les Hyûga sont les seuls _Clans Majeurs_ de Konoha. Puis viennent ensuite les Yamanaka, les Nara, les Aburame et les Haruno en tant que _Clans Neutres_. Les familles constituant _les Clans Mineurs_ sont très instables. D'une génération à une autre, le statut de _Clan Mineur_ peut ne pas se renouveler et les membres de la famille concernée redeviennent alors de simples citoyens. Le clan Uzumaki/Namikaze est un _Clan Mineur_. Naruto est le premier membre de sa famille à avoir le statut de « membre d'un clan Mineur ». Mais c'est malheureusement l'un des seuls avantages qu'il a…

Je remets une mèche impertinente derrière mon oreille quand une voix saisissante trouble mes pensées. D'un mouvement brusque, je tourne ma tête vers la personne qui m'a appelé et j'aperçois une tête surmontée de cheveux blonds remuant joyeusement. Naruto… Je sens mon cœur qui débute un sprint haletant et c'est mon estomac qui se met à faire des siennes quand la distance qu'il y a entre _mon_ abruti fini et moi diminue de façon sensible. Le sourire resplendissant que m'adresse Naruto me fait intérieurement défaillir. Mais que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! La partie lucide de mon cerveau se fait assaillir par l'autre complètement détraquée et sous la coupe du blondinet pervers qui me sert de coéquipier ! Mayday Mayday ! Pire ! Ce crétin va _parler _! Je dois me préparer au choc.

Je vois, comme au ralenti, la bouche délicieusement appétissante de Naruto qui s'ouvre et _sa voix_ me heurte de plein fouet.

« Re, Sasuke ! Avoue, t'as lambiné ! Ca fait quinze bonne minutes qu'on attend Sakura et moi ! »

Cerveau en décomposition. Les survivants à l'assaut vocal se mobilisent pour tenter de formuler une réponse. Avec succès. Et encore heureux pour ma fierté. J'esquisse un sourire narquois en disant :

« Parce qu'on avait fixé une heure ? C'est fou comme je m'en rappelle pas… »

« Arrête de chipoter ! Viens ! »

Et sur ces mots, il me prend le bras. Quand je vous disais qu'il était tactile ce mec ! Ca fait même pas une minute qu'il me parle qu'il m'a déjà touché. … Oh les images qui me viennent en tête… Je dois vraiment faire attention à ce que je pense moi. Un peu plus et je trucidais mon propre cerveau… Bref ! Le crétin me traine jusqu'au petit restaurant où est assise l'autre plaie de ma vie, pire que toutes mes fans hystériques réunies, Sakura Haruno. Oh comme je ne supporte pas cette fille. Oh, comment elle me tape sur les shurikens. Oh, comme j'ai envie de la buter. Mais oh, comme je peux pas parce que sinon, c'est moi qui me ferait buter par ma mère… Et Itachi en rira. Ce con…

Naruto m'installe sur le siège qui est près de lui, sûrement pour éviter que je ne sois à côté de sa dulcinée. Tant mieux, c'est que du rab pour moi ! Pourtant, la rosée en profite pour débuter une conversation avec moi, ignorant presque Naruto qui pour le coup, a l'air penaud. Je ne le montre pas, mais à cette expression, j'ai juste encore plus envie de la saigner. Elle sait très bien qu'elle plait à Naruto. Ca fait des années qu'il le dit ouvertement et qu'il se prend râteau sur râteau sans pour autant abandonner. On s'est moqué de lui pour ça. Beaucoup lui ont ouvertement fait savoir qu'il n'avait pas le statut suffisant pour convoiter quelqu'un qui était un clan au-dessus de lui.

Personnellement, je trouve ça particulièrement stupide. Parce qu'on a beau être de « niveau » différent, il n'en reste pas moins que tous ceux qui sont membres des clans se côtoient depuis leur tendre jeunesse et donc, se connaissent assez pour faire abstraction de cette différence. En effet, les Clans, quelle que soit leur importance, sont réunis dans une partie isolée de Konoha, sans contact direct avec le Peuple. Ainsi, je connais Naruto et Sakura depuis le bac à sable. On n'était pas particulièrement proches. Enfin… Disons plutôt que j'essayais de les maintenir à distance, parce bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient chiants ! Sakura était déjà tombée « follement amoureuse » de moi et Naruto… Je pouvais juste pas le carrer. Trop agité, trop imprévisible, trop... trop con.

Je le lui ai dit et ça a été la plus grande effusion de sang que l'école maternelle _Yume_ de Konoha ait vu. La première parmi les dizaines d'autres qui ont suivi mais bon… Ma mère m'a donc passé un savon tandis que mon père m'a félicité. Une sombre histoire de « fierté familiale défendue » et patati patata. Bref. Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit réunis dans l'équipe sept, j'ai vécu les douze premières années de ma vie à passer Naruto à tabac et à fuir Sakura. Bon, j'ai quand même trouvé du temps pour faire chier Itachi et pour rallier Shikamaru à ma cause, et donc en faire mon meilleur ami.

Ainsi par le plus grand des hasards, je me suis retrouvé avec les deux zigotos emmerdeurs comme coéquipiers. Ca été dur, surtout au début. Entre Naruto qui courait après Sakura et elle qui n'en voulait pas et à la place me poursuivait assidûment, j'ai eu à faire. Et notre équipe était d'autant plus atypique que, contrairement à moi, Sakura et tous les habitants de Konoha, mais vraiment_ tous_, Naruto n'avait pas de chakra. Rien du tout. Pas le moindre petit fragment de chakra. Et à l'heure actuelle, il n'en a toujours pas. Depuis la fondation même de Konoha, c'est quelque chose qui n'est jamais arrivé…

Naruto coupe le monologue agaçant de Sakura adressé à ma personne pour gueuler, comme il en a l'habitude :

« Je deviendrai Hokage ! »

Sa déclaration a le mérite de couper ma coéquipière dans son élan. La rosée donne fissa une claque retentissante à mon crétin pour arguer :

« Comme si t'en étais capable ! Il faut être fort pour ça et toi… »

Sakura s'interrompt pour donner sa commande à Ayame, la fille du restaurateur, et Naruto et moi en faisons de même à sa suite. Ayame s'éloigne à peine que déjà Naruto gémit avec une moue boudeuse qui me donne envie de lui faire des trucs pas catholiques :

« Aaaaahhh, Sakura-chaaan ! Pourquoi tu es aussi méchante avec moi ! »

« Parce que c'est la vérité, dobe. »

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Sasuke teme ! »

Je souris, l'air moqueur. J'aime bien charrier Naruto. C'est un peu un plaisir personnel. Ouais bon, d'accord, c'est plutôt une vengeance personnelle. Vu l'état dans lequel il m'a mis je peux bien me le permettre... Et puis, c'est pas comme si je pensais un traitre mot de ce que je viens de dire. Je pense que Naruto le sait et que c'est pour ça qu'il continue de me chercher tout le temps. Je crois qu'il me considère un peu comme son meilleur ami. Et c'est vrai qu'en plus de l'aimer, je le considère aussi un peu comme tel.

Naruto est fort. Même s'il n'a pas de chakra et qu'il n'utilise donc que le taijutsu, il est bon. Son caractère imprévisible lui donne pas mal d'idées ingénieuses en combat et s'il est concentré, c'est un combattant hors pair. Je me fais l'effet d'une groupie quand je le défends comme ça mais je pense être assez objectif à ce sujet. Franchement, s'il avait du chakra, je pense qu'il aurait une chance de se faire élire Hokage.

En effet, l'Hokage est choisi par le Peuple au cours d'une élection qui a lieu chaque fois que l'Hokage en place ne peut plus assurer ses fonctions. Mais tous les citoyens ayant du chakra, en des quantités plus ou moins importantes, ils verraient d'un mauvais œil la candidature de Naruto. Certains remettent déjà en question son statut et ce, alors même que le quatrième Hokage était son père.

Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime, surnommé l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha, a essayé de concrétiser des idées révolutionnaires qui n'ont pas plu à tout le monde lorsqu'il était encore en fonction. Il a voulu décloisonner le système des clans, le rendre plus homogène, mais nombre étaient les opposants. Il a seulement réussi à modifier la manière dont les équipes de ninjas sont formées. Ainsi, chaque équipe de Genins est composée d'un membre d'un _Clan Majeur_, d'un membre d'un _Clan Neutre_ et d'un membre d'un _Clan Mineur_. C'est ce qui a pu donner naissance à notre équipe notamment. Et encore heureux ! J'aurais pas supporté de me retrouver avec ce salopard de Neji !

Sa cousine Hinata passe encore, même si elle est d'une timidité agaçante, mais lui… Ce connard ne peut pas me saquer et je le lui rends bien. Le truc c'est que malgré toute sa haine pour moi, la seule chose qui l'intéresse, en plus de vouloir me buter, c'est de me mettre dans son pieu. Je me supporte déjà bien difficilement, pas la peine de rajouter en plus un boulet pareil aux pieds...

Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et que je répondais de vagues « Hn » aux questions qui je crois, m'étaient posées, Naruto et Sakura ont continué la conversation, Naruto avalant par gros _glouglou_ et succions bruyants ses ramens fraîchement servies par une Ayame souriante. Je me décide d'ailleurs à commencer les miennes, bien qu'une grimace amène m'échappe. J'entends Naruto babiller à propos d'une histoire selon quoi il se réveille dans des endroits où il ne se souvient pas s'être endormi mais je ne m'attarde pas dessus. Bien trop occupé comme je le suis à lui jeter des coups d'œil discrets…

A suivre…

* * *

Voila!

J'espère que ce prologue aura éveillé votre curiosité! J'avoue que je suis assez impatiente d'écrire cette nouvelle fic! C'est le projet un peu "holé holé" que j'avais annoncé quand j'ai publié le chap 2 de Coeurs Imprenables. Finalement j'ai craqué et j'ai commencé à écrire le prologue. Vous avez pu constater que j'ai écrit en POV Sasuke et que j'ai poussé plus loin en utilisant carrément la première personne et les 'temps du présent" donc, présent et passé composé. Mouais bon, j'avoue que j'appréhende un peu pour la suite mais c'est vraiment comme ça que cette fic s'est imposé à moi. Et je me frotte déjà les mains, les yeux luisants de malveil- d'impatience pour la suite! *grand sourire*

Quant au contenu de ce prologue, le contexte se met doucement en place. Ca devrait finir de se fixer d'ici le début du prochain chapitre et après... Après l'histoire va véritablement commencer! ^^ Mais vous pourrez constater qu'on reste dans l'univers ninja originel de Naruto sans pour autant que ce soit réellement le même. D'où le "UR sans l'être" parmi les genres de la fic en début de chapitre.

Pour le rythme de publication disons que je suis un peu embêtée. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi vous auriez un chapitre toutes les semaines. Le problème est que j'ai Coeurs Imprenables aussi sur le feu et que c'est la première fois que j'ai à gérer deux fics en cours de publication en même temps.

Bon, je réfléchirai à comment je vais gérer et je vous tiens au courant grâce à mon profil. Quoi que je choisisse, soyez certains que vous me recroiserez samedi prochain avec un chap!

Donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Konbanwa!

Je m'excuse du retard, j'ai été finalement assez occupée cette semaine, à mon grand désarroi, ce qui fait j'ai pris du retard sur l'écriture de ce chapitre. Bon, autant vous le dire, il n'est pas complet. Mais étant donné que j'ai déjà assez gaffé comme ça, je me suis décidée à vous publier cette première partie, histoire de pas vous faire trop attendre non plus.

La seconde partie arrivera mercredi! Bon, je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, vous trouvez des précisions sur mon rythme de parution (enfin décidé d'ailleurs) en fin de chapitre!

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Naruto quitta d'un air pensif la Tour Hokage. Il venait de remettre son rapport concernant les adversaires qu'il avait affrontés lors du dernier tournoi individuel à Tsunade, la Godaime. Dans l'ensemble il était satisfait de sa performance même s'il aurait aspiré à gagner le tournoi. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas réussi et il se disait avec raison que quelques tournois gagnés ne feraient pas de mal à son CV... Le blond se frappa les joues deux fois, comme un moyen de se remotiver et de se reconcentrer sur ses objectifs. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à s'attarder sur les résultats d'un tournoi déjà terminé. Il s'engagea sur le chemin menant au terrain d'entraînement.

Naruto avait toujours été un enfant joyeux et enthousiaste. Ce qui était plutôt contradictoire avec le fait qu'il était méprisé pour ne pas avoir une seule once de chakra en lui. Le chakra, ou plutôt le potentiel à développer un chakra, était détecté dès la naissance et tout bébé en avait un peu les quantités. Certes, les quantités n'étaient pas les mêmes pour tout le monde, certaines familles ayant tendance à en posséder plus que d'autres, une faculté qui se transmettait de génération en génération, mais quoi qu'il en soit, un bébé possédait toujours du chakra. On avait rien trouvé chez Naruto.

Au départ, le Conseil des Anciens, qui était chargé du recensement des nouveau-nés ainsi que de l'estimation de la quantité de chakra que ces bébés pourraient être amenés à développer, avait pensé qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Après tout, il paraissait impossible qu'un bébé, et surtout le fils du Yondaime et de l'héritière du Kyûbi, n'ait aucun chakra. Aberrant. Impossible. Et pourtant. Les tests renouvelés sur la personne de Naruto donnèrent inlassablement les mêmes résultats. Un résultat improbable et inattendu. Un résultat qui plaçait Naruto dans une situation que personne n'avait connue avant lui. Naruto n'avait pas de chakra.

Depuis la fondation même de Konoha, c'était quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé. C'est dire à quel point la nouvelle bouleversa le Pays du Feu. Elle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre alors même que les Anciens avaient pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour maintenir cette anormalité dans l'ombre. Une anormalité qui posait de lourds problèmes. Si Naruto n'avait pas de chakra, quel pouvait être son avenir ? Quel était son rôle ?

En effet, après la Grande Guerre Ninja qui avait ravagé le Pays du Feu, la société shinobi avait été repensée pour que chacun ait un rang qui dépendait de la quantité de chakra possédée. Ceux qui possédaient un niveau de chakra standard devenaient des citoyens appartenant au Peuple. Des citoyens chargés de protéger les Clans, familles qui elles possédaient beaucoup plus de chakra. Les membres des Clans, beaucoup plus forts que la moyenne, s'exerçaient continuellement pour améliorer leurs capacités dans des tournois organisés régulièrement dans les différents Pays.

Cette situation pouvait aux premiers abords sembler contradictoire. En effet, d'un point de vue extérieur, il apparaissait que les plus faibles protégeaient les plus forts, une situation absurde qui pourrait mener à de grandes pertes humaines si jamais un Pays décidait d'attaquer un autre. Pourtant l'enjeu n'était pas là. En effet, lors des fameux tournois organisés un peu partout dans le monde shinobi, chaque pays tenait ses éventuels ennemis en respect en montrant la puissance de leurs Clans. C'était un jeu psychologique qui consistait à faire l'étalage de la puissance de chaque pays et à donner un aperçu de ce à quoi ils risquaient d'être confrontés en cas de guerre. Il fallait donc que les Clans soient au sommet de leur puissance lors de ces tournois qui se finissaient souvent en bain de sang.

Les tournois étaient un peu comme un petit monde cloisonné où les membres des Clans servaient de chair à canon et de faire valoir aux Pays dont ils étaient citoyens. Certes, ces tournois n'avaient pas lieu si souvent – tous les deux mois environ – mais pour ceux qui étaient choisis pour représenter leur pays, cela pouvait s'apparenter à une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Certains ne résistaient pas à la pression et ceux-ci, s'ils ne devenaient pas totalement fous, avaient le courage de s'enfuir, tout en sachant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient retrouvés. En effet, chaque pays avait dépêché une équipe spéciale, appelée ANBU dans le cas du Pays du Feu, qui était chargée de retrouver les déserteurs, ou nukenins. Et ils étaient redoutablement bons. Les fuyards finissaient en prison, dans des conditions de détention inhumaines, ou alors devenaient des cobayes pour le département scientifique de Konoha. Département qui, à l'heure actuelle, était sous la direction d'Orochimaru, connu pour ses recherches scabreuses et à la limite de l'éthique.

C'est en sachant tout cela, et donc en ayant conscience du rôle primordial du chakra dans la détermination des statuts, que le Conseil devait prendre une décision sur le _cas Naruto_. Pour le coup, le décret statuant que la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze deviendrait un Clan Mineur suite à la naissance de leur premier né devenait un sacré inconvénient qui entravait le choix des Anciens. Il était clair qu'ils ne pouvaient pas destituer Naruto de son statut. Bien qu'il soit considéré avec suspicion en raison de son manque de chakra, le bébé n'en restait pas moins le fils du Yondaime mais surtout un orphelin qui avait perdu ses parents à sa naissance. La famille était quelque chose d'important dans la société shinobi et le Peuple, mais aussi les Clans et le nouvel Hokage lui-même, prendraient très mal que le Conseil fasse du mal à l'enfant. La situation était bloquée.

Après moult réflexions, les Anciens avaient finalement décidé qu'ils laisseraient Naruto vivre comme il aurait dû le faire s'il avait eu du chakra. Ils en avaient convenu que l'Uzumaki était simplement légèrement en retard dans le développement de son chakra et que celui-ci se déclarerait un peu plus tard. Les années avaient passé et leur avaient donné tort. Et Naruto était devenu une bête de foire.

Les Anciens avaient décidé de tenir toute la population au courant des tests qui étaient fréquemment effectués sur Naruto, au grand désaccord du Sandaime qui avait repris sa place suite à la mort du Yondaime. Les résultats étaient étalés sur la place publique, ciblant continuellement l'attention de tous sur Naruto. Naruto qui, bien que soutenu au départ, avait fini par être déconsidéré par une grande majorité de la population de Konoha. Il était de plus en plus mal vu et les murmures désapprobateurs envers sa personne n'étaient même plus dissimulés.

Naruto le vivait mal même s'il ne le montrait pas. C'était un enfant plutôt joyeux et turbulent qui aimait faire des farces, au grand mécontentement de ceux qu'il côtoyait. Du fait qu'il vivait dans la partie isolée du village avec les autres membres de Clans, il ne recevait pas toute la masse de mépris que les citoyens lui octroyaient. Cependant, il était impossible d'ignorer la condescendance qui brillait dans les yeux des adultes qui évoluaient autour de lui et même ceux de son âge ne pouvaient retenir des petites remarques ou des questions qui, aux premiers abords, auraient pu sembler anodines.

_Non mais de toute façon il a pas de chakra, qu'est-ce que tu veux lui apprendre ?_

_Tu pourras participer au tournoi Naruto ? Sans chakra, ça va être dur…_

_Arrête de courir après Sakura ! T'es pas de son niveau !_

_Bouseux incapable ! Tu crois pouvoir me toucher alors que t'as pas de chakra ? La bonne blague…_

Naruto avait fini par s'y faire. Même si à part Iruka, il n'avait personne qui l'encourageait et lui faisait confiance. Même si ça lui faisait mal. Même si il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de pleurer quand il entendait des gens qui parlaient de la puissance de ses parents et de sa médiocrité à lui. Parce qu'il n'était pas naturellement doué en taijutsu, comme Lee ou Sasuke. Parce qu'il devait toujours travailler beaucoup plus que les autres pour arriver au même résultat. Parce que ça le blessait horriblement quand Sakura le repoussait sans aucune autre raison qu'elle ne voulait pas fréquenter la _bizarrerie du village_.

Le temps avait passé. Il avait grandi et il avait fini par devenir Genin. Et là, le hasard l'avait mis dans la même équipe que Sakura et Sasuke. La rosée avait été bien heureuse d'être avec le brun et l'avait montré à grands renforts de « Sasuke-kun » langoureux et enthousiastes. Naruto lui, avait gueulé et serré les poings. Il détestait Sasuke.

Le brun et lui avait eu leur premier véritable contact lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école maternelle _Yume_ de Konoha. Naruto se souvenait clairement de comment la dispute avait commencé. Ce jour-là, il avait mal débuté la journée. Sur son chemin pour se rendre à l'école maternelle, il y avait eu plus de commentaires dégoutés et de regards mauvais que d'habitude. Iruka avait bien essayé d'attirer son attention sur autre chose mais, même si Naruto avait fait montre de bonne humeur, il n'en restait pas moins que ça lui avait particulièrement miné le moral. Son tuteur l'avait laissé à la maternelle avec regret, sentant bien qu'il n'était pas au top de a forme. Et c'est dans ce contexte particulier qu'il avait eu sa première discussion – ou plutôt altercation ? – avec Sasuke.

Eprouvé comme il l'était et malgré le sourire qu'il affichait, il avait été encore moins concentré que d'habitude, suivant à peine les consignes et répondant mal aux questions qui lui étaient adressées. C'est après une énième bêtise qu'il avait entendu deux mots qui avaient mis le feu aux poudres.

_Abruti fini._

Là, Naruto ne s'était plus contrôlé. Il avait foncé sur Sasuke – parce que c'était bien lui l'auteur de l'insulte – et s'en était suivi un combat épique et ensanglanté. Naruto ne se serait jamais cru capable d'une telle violence mais sur l'instant, ça avait été comme si des années de rancune avaient explosé d'un coup, et il s'en était pris à celui qui avait fait le vase déborder.

Naruto s'était pris une sanction sévère mais à son grand contentement, Sasuke avait été puni lui aussi. Pas autant certes, mais suffisamment pour qu'il se tienne à carreaux pendant quelques jours. Et puis ça avait recommencé. Comme si Sasuke avait voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ils s'étaient fait réprimander encore une fois. Et alors s'était instaurée une routine ponctuée de coups de poing et de hurlements enragés entre eux. Ca s'était calmé avec le temps, ce qui fait qu'ils n'en venaient plus aussi souvent aux mains, mais l'inimitié qui régnait entre eux ne s'était pas estompée. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils avaient été réunis au sein de la team 7, Naruto avait violemment manifesté son désaccord, exhibant sa capacité extraordinaire à atteindre des décibels insoupçonnés…

L'ambiance qui régnait dans leur équipe avait été horrible dans les premiers temps, Naruto et Sasuke refusant ouvertement de coopérer. Jusqu'à ce que lors du tournoi en équipe Chunin qui permettait d'accéder au grade shinobi du même nom, l'Uzumaki montre l'étendue de son inventivité en élaborant un stratagème aux premiers abords stupide mais qui fonctionna. Il n'avait jusque-là jamais eu l'occasion de briller et ce fut alors le déclic qui permit à sa relation avec ses coéquipiers d'évoluer.

Sasuke n'arrêta pas de le traiter d'abruti fini mais il commença petit à petit à lui faire confiance, si bien qu'ils apprirent à se battre ensemble, dans un ensemble coordonné qui étonnait toujours lorsqu'on savait qu'ils communiquaient peu à ces moments-là. Sakura aussi s'adoucit avec lui, lui accordant un peu plus de considération, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Lorsque la jeune fille se rendit compte de l'incroyable capacité du blond à se synchroniser avec Sasuke, elle le prit très mal, voyant là une tentative de la mettre à l'écart. Lui et Sasuke – dont la participation fut incroyablement_ gratifiante_ – essayèrent de la convaincre du contraire et elle accepta tant bien que mal leurs arguments.

Les années s'égrenèrent et Naruto et Sasuke finirent par s'entendre. Enfin, ils en étaient toujours à se traiter mutuellement de crétin mais au moins, Naruto savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son coéquipier pour l'épauler. Bon, ils n'avaient pas de conversation mielleuse sur leurs sentiments ou d'autres trucs du genre mais Sasuke savait lui montrer son soutien face au mépris qui s'était atténué mais qui persistait toujours. Avec une main sur l'épaule par exemple. Un commentaire paraissant d'abord insultant mais qui en fait cherchait à le remotiver. Ou encore un compliment déguisé sous une couche de sarcasme. Et Naruto savait aussi quand il devait être là pour celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami, quand la pression qui pesait sur son épaule en raison de son appartenance à un _Clan Majeur_ menaçait de l'écraser par exemple.

Au combat, ils devinrent fusionnels. Au point que les autres teams les complimentèrent pour cela. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, et qu'ils revenaient victorieux ou du moins en bonne position des tournois en équipe, l'Uzumaki gagna en confiance en lui et ceux qui le sous-estimaient au jardin d'enfant commencèrent à reconnaitre sa valeur. Leur comportement envers lui changea progressivement et le blond arriva même à entamer quelques amitiés. Le comportement de Sakura lui, se modifia totalement. Elle était certes, moins dure envers lui – elle ne rejetait plus aussi férocement ses déclarations enflammées –, mais parfois, elle laissait échapper des remarques pernicieuses qui avaient le don de taper là où ça faisait mal.

Naruto voulait devenir Hokage et il savait bien qu'il aurait tout le mal du monde à réaliser ce rêve, considérant sa particularité. Sasuke même avait arrêté de le lui rappeler, sachant très bien qu'il était conscient des obstacles qu'il devrait franchir pour atteindre son objectif. Du moins Naruto voulait le croire. Mais Sakura… C'était une autre affaire et parfois, il avait envie de l'éviter parce qu'il savait très bien qu'elle ne manquerait pas une occasion de souligner ses faiblesses. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et ces sempiternelles conversations ou il essayait de lui prouver qu'il pouvait le faire commençait sérieusement à l'agacer et à le fatiguer. Son affection pour la jeune fille s'était émoussée avec le temps et parfois il se surprenait à vouloir lâcher le morceau avec elle.

Certes, la rosée s'était embellie avec le temps, devenant particulièrement jolie depuis qu'elle s'était coupée les cheveux et qu'elle avait gagné en confiance en elle après être devenue la disciple de la Godaime. Mais Naruto avait aussi fini par voir qu'elle n'était pas aussi gentille qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Ça avait été dur pour lui de reconnaitre mais surtout d'accepter que les commentaires qu'elle faisait n'étaient pas naïfs et innocents mais intentionnellement dédaigneux. Depuis qu'il s'en était rendu compte, le blond essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas exploser en lui demandant le pourquoi de son mépris. Au début il pensait que c'était à cause de son chakra mais considérant son niveau actuel, ça ne pouvait plus être ça. Et puis il avait fini par mettre ça de côté, bien que ce soit contraire à ce qu'il ferait normalement.

En fait, il n'avait pas envie de casser leur dynamique d'équipe. Il se doutait bien que s'il laissait parler son besoin de savoir, il romprait l'équilibre de leur équipe, ce qui n'était pas bon considérant le fait qu'ils risquaient continuellement leur vie lors des tournois. Et bien qu'il s'en sorte très bien lorsqu'il combattait uniquement avec Sasuke, il n'en restait pas moins que Sakura était quand même aussi un membre de la team 7. Alors il prenait son mal en patience, se disant que viendrait le temps où il ne serait plus amené à se battre avec elle à ses côtés.

En effet, à partir de leurs vingt ans, les shinobis n'étaient plus autorisés à participer à des tournois en équipe. Il était toujours possible d'être choisi pour les tournois individuels mais ils pouvaient désormais candidater pour devenir ANBU, ce qui leur donnait donc la possibilité de travailler en équipe. On pouvait également devenir Sensei ou Medic-nin.

Naruto ne savait pas encore s'il voulait devenir ANBU, trouvant le but de leur existence discutable, mais il savait qu'il regretterait de ne plus pouvoir se battre avec Sasuke. Sasuke qui avait agi étrangement envers lui pendant un temps, lui lançant des regards bizarres et des sourires engageants mais aussi lui caressant le bras et le _collant_ lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il s'était interrogé sur la raison d'une telle recherche de contacts physiques – surtout que le brun n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de tactile – mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y appesantir.

En effet, aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, ça s'était arrêté. Et Naruto n'avait alors plus eu le cœur de poser ses questions. Après tout, les Uchiha étaient connus pour être particulièrement étranges. En témoignaient les diners loufoques qu'il avait pu connaitre chaque fois qu'il se rendait chez Sasuke… Et avec un frère aussi cinglé – et flippant – que Itachi, il était normal que son ami recherche parfois auprès de lui un peu de réconfort. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il avait interprété les manœuvres de l'Uchiha qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Il aimerait quand même que cette attitude ne se renouvelle pas. Un Sasuke aussi gentil était terriblement déconcertant et il ne voudrait pas avoir à subir de nouveau ces regards perçants qui avaient le don de lui donner des frissons…

* * *

Voila pour le moment!

J'espère que cet éclaircissement sur le passé de Naruto aura répondu à quelques unes de vos questions! N'hésitez pas à me signaler des fautes résiduelles, je ne suis pas superwoman non, plus, hein...

Concernant le rythme de parution, alors j'ai finalement opté pour une publication de **Coeurs Imprenables** toutes les deux semaines le dimanche et d'une publication de Au Creux de tes Sens (ACS) toutes les semaines le samedi. Pourquoi un tel choix? Alors ACS est une fic beaucoup plus facile pour moi à écrire que CI. Dans CI, les détails sont fondamentaux et la mise en place de ces détails, le quand, le où le le comment notamment, font que j'y consacre beaucoup plus de temps. Et puis je n'arrête pas d'avoir de nouvelles idées pour le scénario. Du coup, celui-ci s'étoffe et je dois donc réfléchir beaucoup plus sur comment mettre ces idées dans ce scénario déjà défini.

Du coup, Mercredi 12 juin qui vient là, vous aurez la deuxième partie du chapitre de ACS et Samedi 15 un nouveau chapitre. Dimanche 16 Juin, chapitre 4 de CI!

Voila! Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue! J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt! ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

Ohayo!

Avec un jour d'avance, voici la partie deux du premier chapitre!

Merci à celles qui ont reviewé! Pour le coup j'étais vraiment contente parce que c'était même pas le chapitre en entier et que déjà j'avais quelques commentaires! Ca a contribué à me booster, ce qui fait que je peux déjà poster cette seconde partie! Vous remarquerez par contre que finalement au niveau de l'intitulé du chapitre ce qu'on peut lire c'est bien "Chapitre 2". Si ça vous intéresse, le pourquoi du comment est dans mon blabla en fin de chapitre!

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je jouis en un gémissement étranglé. Ma respiration est haletante et irrégulière et des frissons agréables ne cessent de parcourir ma peau. Une mèche de cheveux me tombe sur les yeux et je la dégage d'une main lasse. Le plaisir que j'ai ressenti est encore présent dans toutes les fibres de mon corps et si je pouvais, je resterais alangui dans mes draps à profiter jusqu'au bout de l'orgasme que je viens d'avoir. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me le permettre, une longue journée s'annonce devant moi. Je m'accorde quand même une ou deux minutes pour récupérer.

Une brise chaude entre dans ma chambre par la fenêtre entrouverte. Ces temps-ci, les températures élevées ne nous donnent pas de répit et j'ai pris l'habitude de dormir avec ma fenêtre ouverte histoire de pas crever de chaud. En l'apprenant, Itachi a bien essayé de m'effrayer avec ses histoires à la con selon quoi quelqu'un pourrait en profiter pour rentrer dans ma chambre et me faire des choses pas catholiques mais je l'ai bien vite rembarré. Comme si, nous, shinobis, avons l'habitude de dormir sur nos deux oreilles. N'importe quoi.

Mais pourquoi je pense à mon crétin de frère moi de si bon matin ? Je fronce les sourcils et j'ai l'impression que sa simple évocation a fait voler en éclat la bulle délicieusement voluptueuse dans laquelle j'étais. Alors que je venais de faire un rêve si… _brûlant_ avec Naruto et moi dedans… Un rêve un peu plus passionné que ceux que j'ai l'habitude de faire d'ailleurs. Je m'humecte doucement la bouche. Avant de pousser un soupir las.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto et tous ceux de notre génération se sont mis en tête de fêter dignement les dix-sept ans de l'Uzumaki. Et ils m'ont embarqué dans leur combine alors que pour le coup, j'aurais bien voulu profiter tranquillement de ma matinée, une des rares où j'ai pas un quelque chose de prévu. J'aurais même pu essayer cette activité là dont Shikamaru est tellement fan. A savoir regarder les nuages, allongé paisiblement dans l'herbe folle…

Je soupire pour la deuxième fois de la journée avant de me lever. Quand faut y aller…

.

* * *

.

Le crétin souffle ses bougies avec ce qui semble être de l'émerveillement pur dans les yeux. C'est pourtant déjà son dix-septième anniversaire et il semble être toujours aussi fasciné que la première fois. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de se former sur mes lèvres. Naruto est un tel idiot…

J'entends Lee qui a – par je-ne-sais-quel-miracle – réussi à se décoller de Tenten qui commence un discours enflammé sur les bonheurs incontestables qui sont à venir dans la vie de mon blond. Et ben tiens, voilà qu'il s'improvise medium, c'est nouveau ça… Il nous fera quoi l'an prochain ? Heureusement, une âme charitable – Enfin, tout est relatif – répondant au nom de ma coéquipière décide de nous épargner le spectacle _émouvant_ qu'offre Lee en le… frappant gentiment ? Bah, quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à du trash et de la violence ? C'est rappé ! Avec une Tenten aussi éprise à côté qui défendrait son bien-aimé à coups de kunai enragés, faut pas trop y toucher à Lee… Enfin, encore une fois, tout est relatif…

Naruto s'esclaffe bruyamment devant l'éclat de Sakura qui lui lance un petit sourire amusé. Mon humeur s'assombrit un peu. C'est qu'elle a été particulièrement habile aujourd'hui le chewing-gum qui me sert de coéquipière. Je ne comprends pas trop son attitude envers lui mais je suppose que sa gentillesse – Pouah ! – des derniers jours était grandement due au fait que l'anniversaire de Naruto approchait. Tout le monde sait, ou du moins se doute, que pour lui, ce jour est à célébrer mais aussi à pleurer. Sa mère est morte quand il est né et son père, le Yondaime, a été tout simplement empoisonné le même jour. Je ne connais pas trop les circonstances exactes de son décès mais cette histoire d'empoisonnement m'a toujours paru bizarre …

Les blablas qui s'étaient mués en chant – certaines personnes ont des habilités extraordinaires pour démolir les tympans – reprennent et je participe mollement à quelques conversations, mon regard principalement posé sur Naruto qui sourit à tout-va. Jiraiya, qui a spécialement fait le déplacement pour fêter son filleul – Il voyage un peu partout dans le monde shinobi –, fait tinter une cuillère sur le bord d'un verre, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

« Naruto, très cher Naruto… »

« Oh, Ero-sennin arrête ton char, balance ce que t'as à dire ! »

Le sannin lance un regard mécontent à mon crétin qui, pour le coup, a vraiment cassé l'effet _grandiloquent et larmoyant _que le vieux voulait donner à son discours. Après quelques propos aux allures assassines mais d'où perce l'affection certaine qu'il ressent envers son filleul, Jiraiya assène d'un ton de _Je-suis-ton-ainé-tu-dois-me-respecter_ :

« Bon, gamin, tu vas te calmer ! C'est mon moment de gloire ! »

Un sourire carnassier se forme sur mes lèvres quand j'entends le sannin marmonner à la suite : « En plus y'a toutes ces jeunes filles fraiches et en fleur qui me regardent, quel bonheur… ». Les regards outrés de Sakura et de Naruto, qui sont avec moi les plus proches de l'Ermite Pervers, me donnent envie de ricaner et je me contiens avec peine. Franchement, comme si moi, Uchiha Sasuke, j'allais offrir gratuitement aux gens alentours la vision de ma personne en train de rigoler… Il est pas encore venu le jour où je serai aussi généreux… Mais revenons-en à nos kunais. Jiraiya reprend enfin :

« Bon, tu saoules gamin, je voulais faire les choses bien comme il faut parce qu'on a pas tout le temps dix-sept ans mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Donc voilà, tu as été choisi pour participer au tournoi _Sakyuu_ organisé par le Pays du Vent à Suna. »

Un grand silence suit cette déclaration. Et moi j'avoue être plutôt surpris pour pas dire autre chose. Ca fait des années que Naruto rêve de pouvoir participer à ce tournoi, parce que ce tournoi est réputé pour être un des plus difficiles et il n'a donc pas lieu fréquemment, au rythme d'une fois par an en fait. J'y ai moi-même participé l'an passé et je m'étais d'ailleurs étonné que l'on ne m'y ait pas convié cette année. Maintenant je sais pourquoi. Je suis heureux pour mon blondinet mais je suis aussi un peu enragé. En plus de me dépasser en taille et de me narguer avec dès qu'il en a l'occasion – CONNARD ! –, voilà qu'en plus il me siffle ma place au tournoi _Sakyuu_ quoi ! Non mais ho ! Surtout qu'en plus c'est seulement un seul membre par équipe qui est envoyé et ça m'étonnerait que, même si je suis un Uchiha, ils décident de changer les règles de tournoi pour mes beaux yeux…

Je tourne mon visage vers l'Uzumaki et le trouve en pleine démolition de mâchoire au sol. Il est littéralement estomaqué et ça se voit. Clairement. Bon en fait il a l'air particulièrement con. Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. Rien que pour ça, je veux bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Mais il me le paiera. Devant le silence total qui règne, Jiraiya décide d'en rajouter une couche :

« Bon, j'ai dû aller me taper la discut' avec les entêtés que sont les Anciens pour qu'ils daignent considérer ta candidature et ça a été difficile de les convaincre mais- »

« Je veux pas y aller si ce n'est pas de eux-mêmes qu'ils ont pris cette décision. » interrompt brusquement Naruto. « Je veux être reconnu pour ma valeur et pas que- »

« Gamin impertinent ! Tu oses suggérer que juste parce que tu es mon filleul j'irai supporter ta candidature ?! Tu crois que je suis sénile ? »

Je sens venir la gaffe. J'attends la réponse de Naruto et comme prévu il entrouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Parce qu'il va vraiment répondre ?! Je secoue la tête avec consternation.

« Heu… »

« N'ose même pas répondre à cette question ! Ce n'en était pas une ! »

« … D'accord Ero-sennin… »

« Non mais c'est fou ça, ces gamins qui n'ont plus aucun respect pour leurs ainés ! »

Le commentaire révolté de Jiraiya tire quelques gloussements de la part de certains des shinobis qui sont présents. L'adulte poursuit :

« Naruto, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais insisté pour que tu participes à ce tournoi si je t'en estimais incapable ? Tu as beaucoup progressé depuis l'an passé et tu continues de progresser à une vitesse fulgurante. Certes, Sasuke est très doué lui aussi et ça doit l'embêter un peu que tu y participes à sa place. Mais de toute façon, si je n'avais pas fait cela, les Anciens n'auraient jamais envisagé ta candidature. Pas parce que tu n'es pas assez bon mais plutôt parce qu'ils sont tellement obnubilés par _le chakra_ », insiste-t-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts, « qu'ils en ont oublié que tu t'en sors très très bien alors que tu n'en as pas. Les prouesses que tu fais sont encore plus valorisantes quand on voit la situation de ce point de vue. Alors bon, tu vas arrêter de faire ta tête de mule et dans trois jours on est parti pour Suna ! »

« Vous êtes notre _hoshounin _cette année Jiraiya-san ? » demande Neji

« Ouais, c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous ! J'espère bien voir cette année encore la victoire revenir à Konoha ! »

« Permettez-moi d'en douter Jiraiya-san. Personne n'est aussi fort que moi dans notre génération. C'est sûr qu'on va perdre. »

Mon blabla orgueilleux – mais véridique ! – a le mérite de ranimer Naruto qui se décide enfin à sortir des limbes du gnangnan et de l'émotion pour hurler, de façon à agresser mes tympans – comme d'habitude – :

« Sasuke-teme ! »

« Oui Usuratonkachi ? Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu es choqué d'entendre la vérité ? » je demande, un rictus moqueur sur le visage.

Et sur ces mots bienveillants – Parce que vous pensiez réellement que je serais plus… _sympa_ avec lui simplement parce que c'est son anniv' aujourd'hui ? C'était presque drôle… – le blondinet part dans son trip où il entreprend de me démontrer _par a+b_ qu'il est plus fort que moi. Boarf, rien de très inhabituel en soi. Le bol de ramens géant qui arrive, apporté par le chef de l'Ichiraku lui-même, coupe Naruto dans son élan et tout de suite, il délaisse notre joute orale pour s'intéresser férocement à ces nouilles au goût plus que discutable. Des rires meublent l'air alors qu'il prononce un enthousiaste « Merci ! » et qu'il entame son plat avec entrain. J'ai encore une fois envie de sourire mais cette envie dont je me serais bien passé disparait brusquement lorsque de façon simultanée, Sakura saisit le bras de Naruto, causant pas la même occasion un rougissement intense des joues du blond, et qu'un pied audacieux commence à câliner ma jambe. Je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier qui est l'auteur de cet acte licencieux.

La même rancœur qui me foudroie chaque fois que Sakura se joue de Naruto me frappe de nouveau et la caresse de plus en plus osée n'arrange pas mon état – Putain, mais fous pas_ ta patte _sur moi! –. J'ai envie de fracasser la tête de quelqu'un... Non, en fait j'ai envie de buter deux personnes en particulier. J'adresse à l'une d'elle un regard incendiaire qui a pour malheureux résultat celui d'accentuer la pression exercée sur ma peau. Je ne veux pas faire d'esclandre et le spectacle affligeant d'une Sakura balançant des faux espoirs en grande pompe me donne envie de gerber. Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me calmer et je décide finalement d'aller prendre un peu d'air dehors. Je me lève silencieusement et sors du petit restaurant.

L'air frais m'apaise un peu. Et j'esquisse quelques pas en vue d'une petite promenade. Evidemment je ne suis pas assez mauvais pour partir comme ça et ne pas revenir. Même si ça me fait chier et que j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir autant de scrupules, je n'en reste pas moins amoureux de Naruto. J'ai arrêté de vouloir le lui faire voir mais c'est pas pour autant que mes sentiments ont déjà disparu.

J'ai à peine fait quelques mètres que je sens un chakra se rapprocher rapidement de moi. Je me retourne et oh, quelle surprise ! Neji. Je l'avais senti venir de loin c'te arnaque. Je le savais qu'il se contenterait pas de quelques caresses appuyées. Ca faisait un moment qu'il ne m'avait pas fait aussi ouvertement des avances et je commençais à me dire qu'il avait peut être compris qu'il avait aucune chance. Faut croire que je me suis gourré…

Je pousse un soupir consterné et me décide à prendre la parole devant son mutisme.

« Tu me veux quoi Hyûga ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. »

Son ton est méprisant, haineux et pourtant… Ses yeux eux tiennent tout un autre discours. J'y vois l'étendue de son désir, la proéminence de son envie de domination sur ma personne, son admiration aussi. Parce qu'il a beau dire le Hyûga, je suis tout à fait conscient de mon sex-appeal. Ma bouche s'étire en un sourire narquois et je pousse la provocation encore plus loin en humectant mes lèvres avec langueur. Je le vois déglutir alors qu'il ne peut quitter des yeux ma langue. Une idée me traverse l'esprit et mon sourire s'accentue plus franchement.

Je lance un regard insistant à Neji et me dirige vers une petite rue peu fréquentée à proximité. Je vois avec délectation que le brun arrogant me suit, comme hypnotisé par la sensualité que je mets dans mes mouvements. Le fait que lui, le Hyûga rigide et coincé par excellence, soit autant obnubilé par ma personne flatte mon égo d'une façon incroyable. S'il savait…

Le poteau électrique légèrement défaillant n'éclaire pas réellement l'endroit où nous sommes. Je m'y appuie avec assurance et je croise les bras. De ma voix la plus suggestive je susurre :

« Je vais te donner une chance d'avoir ce que tu veux. »

Face à la mine réjouie et victorieuse du brun tendancieux qui me fait face, je ne me retiens qu'avec peine de lui rigoler au nez. S'il savait… Je me mords la lèvre pour me contenir et suis récompensé par la poussée de convoitise qui enflamme les orbes nacre. D'un ton tout aussi allusif je murmure :

« Tu as une minute pour me convaincre. Une minute pour me faire ce que tu veux. Si tu arrives à me faire te désirer autant que je sais que tu me désires, tu auras le droit de faire ce que tu veux de moi pendant toute la nuit. »

Je penche ma tête sur le côté, dévoilant ainsi ma nuque que je sais foutrement attrayante, et j'achève l'énonciation des règles du jeu en souriant :

« Pour ça, tu dois seulement me donner envie de décroiser mes bras. Me donner envie de… participer. Si je décroise mes bras, c'est gagné pour toi. »

Je sens sa résistance tout d'un coup. Comme si une part de son cerveau essayait de regagner en lucidité. Je ne lui en laisserai pas l'occasion. Ma voix est grave et lascive alors que je chuchote, comme une supplique demandeuse qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir satisfaire :

« Je n'attends que toi, Neji. »

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter plus déjà, une des mains du Hyûga se pose avec frénésie sur mes hanches et ses doigts fins glissent sans pudeur sous le Tee-Shirt bleu que je porte. Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne et il penche ma tête de son autre main, comme pour m'inciter à ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir l'échange. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de répondre à son baiser mais si ça peut le déconcentrer et aggraver l'humiliation certaine que je lui ferai ressentir à la fin de la minute en question alors pourquoi pas ?

Ma langue quitte sa prison humide et vient se promener avec concupiscence sur sa lèvre inférieure, attisant avec sadisme son désir et jouant avec la sienne. Je le sens sourire contre la pulpe de ma bouche et j'en suis d'autant plus réjoui. Plus dure sera la chute….

Nous commençons un duel féroce et exalté où nos langues s'expriment dans une buée ardente. L'échange est marqué par l'urgence, par le besoin qu'il a de moi, comme si il pouvait enfin obtenir quelque chose qu'il avait attendu depuis longtemps. Ses doigts taquinent incessamment mes tétons sensibles – une de mes zones érogènes – et un gémissement rauque m'échappe. Sa main glisse de ma joue à ma chevelure, empoignant avec passion mes mèches sombres et rapprochant par la même occasion nos visages. Un long frisson le parcoure et je sens moi-même le désir faire son apparition, lentement mais sûrement. C'est qu'il est quand même doué le Hyûga et que je ne cracherais pas sur son physique non plus. Ce serait de l'idiotie et je ne suis clairement pas un idiot. Cependant, il n'a pas ce qu'il faut – en l'occurrence des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et un neurone solitaire – pour que je mette ma fierté de côté pour lui. Mes bras sont toujours fermement croisés.

Et comme s'il avait entendu ma pensée, ou qu'il s'était souvenu de la raison pour laquelle il me touchait de la sorte, il décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Sa bouche délaisse la mienne dans un bruit de succion qui m'émoustille malgré moi et s'installe au creux de mon cou où elle entreprend de semer une pluie de baisers appuyés. Et encore heureux ! Je ne permettrais certainement pas qu'il me _marque_ alors que je suis juste en train de profiter de lui. Le geignement voluptueux que j'émets accélère le rythme de ses cajoleries sur ma peau et ses doigts effrontés migrent sur mes hanches, une de ses mains a même l'outrecuidance d'essayer de s'infiltrer là où elle n'aurait jamais dû s'aventurer. La minute est passée et je suis sûr qu'il le sait. Pourtant je le laisse continuer. J'ai une autre idée derrière la tête.

En comprenant qu'il a mon approbation, Neji se fait clairement plus entreprenant et il défait le bouton de mon pantalon. La fermeture éclair glisse lentement et mon boxer noir devient clairement apparent. Et alors que Neji est sur le point de me prendre en main, j'assène d'un timbre froid :

« C'est. Fini. »

Il se raidit brutalement. C'est la douche froide, et je ne suis pas peu satisfait de mon exploit. Je prends un air ennuyé alors qu'il s'éloigne de moi et qu'il me foudroie de tout le ressentiment qu'il a envers moi. Je ricane brièvement avant de dire de façon doucereuse :

« Il faut croire que tu n'étais pas au niveau. Mes bras sont toujours croisés. Tu as perdu. »

Il ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de me répondre. Peut-être pour me dire que j'ai répondu à son baiser, que d'une certaine façon, j'ai perdu moi aussi. Mais j'ai déjà ma réplique assassine en poche et il ne tient qu'à lui que je la lui sers sur un plateau. Il est partagé et au poing qu'il sert convulsivement je devine qu'il a cédé à sa fierté. Il crache avec mépris :

« Tu as répondu. Tu as gémi. Tu as eu envie de moi. Tu as perdu aussi. Se voiler la face comme tu le fais n'a jamais rien apporté de bon, Uchiha. »

Mon rictus s'agrandit. Dommage, je te croyais d'une autre trempe, Hyûga. Mon pantalon est encore ouvert et je suis tout débraillé. Pourtant, je sais que j'ai l'ascendant sur lui et j'apprécie particulièrement la rage glaciale qui transparait de ses iris incolores. La nonchalance imprègne toutes les sonorités de ma voix quand je réponds, l'air de rien :

« Tu sais ce qu'est un sextoy, _Neji_ ? »

Sa mâchoire se sert. Je jubile.

« Ai-je besoin d'en rajouter plus ? »

C'est suffisant pour qu'il capitule. Je le vois qui s'en va d'un pas rageur mais contenu, comme s'il se retenait d'éclater devant moi. Par _fierté_ certainement… Le ricanement que j'avais réussi à stopper reprend et je referme d'une main ferme mon pantalon. Sûr qu'avec ça je suis tranquille pour un moment !

Je décide moi aussi d'emprunter le chemin vers l'Ichiraku. On a du noter mon absence prolongée et manquerait plus que le blondinet débarque et me trouve dans cet état… Je passe une main assurée dans mes cheveux, essayant de leur redonner un aspect plus ordonné, et me dirige tranquillement vers le petit restaurant. Mon entrée n'est au final pas plus remarquée que ça, les invités s'étant dispatchés un peu partout, formant des petits groupes de discussions agitées, et j'en profite pour me rasseoir peinard à la place que j'occupais avant que Neji ne commence son manège. Neji qui a dû passer en coup de vent pour prévenir Naruto de son départ car je ne le vois nulle part… Le blond non plus d'ailleurs…

Je m'ouvre une bière – faudra qu'on m'explique comme c'est possible qu'on puisse picoler ainsi alors qu'un adulte censé être responsable est juste à côté – et me cale plus confortablement sur mon siège. La première gorgée est agréable et je passe en revue la salle à la recherche de l'Uzumaki excité. Il finit par arriver, en provenance des toilettes je crois, et son visage dont les joues sont rouges – probablement parce qu'il s'est allègrement servi de l'alcool – s'illumine quand il me voit. Pour faire genre, je renifle d'un air accablé alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Il s'installe devant moi, la place qu'occupait l'autre arrogant coincé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et commence à blablater gaiement sur les choses que j'ai manquées durant ma brève disparition.

Je l'écoute vaguement, me sentant d'un coup fatigué, en hochant la tête de temps en temps. Je m'étonne du fait que Sakura n'ait pas suivi – pour une fois – et en posant la question, mon crétin me répond qu'elle a dû partir plus tôt que prévu. Je me réjouis de cette situation, ça fait plus de Naruto pour moi…

.

* * *

.

La soirée est bien avancée quand je décide de m'en aller. Je suis en mode zombie décrépi quand je n'ai pas minimum mes sept heures de sommeil et sachant que j'ai entraînement dès le lever du jour demain matin avec le tortionnaire qui me sert de père, je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille rejoindre mon lit. Il ne reste plus grand monde à l'Ichiraku, pour pas dire qu'il reste personne à part Naruto, Jiraiya – même si je crois que lui il est hors service depuis un moment –, Kiba, Tenten et Lee. J'interromps Naruto dans son élan pour lui signaler qu'il est temps que j'y aille. Il regarde autour de lui, et constatant le déclin certain de la population_ ichirakienne_, il dit :

« Bah ben je crois bien que je vais faire pareil. »

« Attendez moi, je viens aussi ! Ras-le-bol de servir de chandelle pour ces deux-là ! »

Mon crétin rigole et je lâche un soupir las. Il profite du fait que Kiba ait du mal à se dépatouiller de sa chaise – conséquence certaine de la _boisson_ – pour aller saluer son parrain qui le prend avec vigueur dans ses bras dans un dernier au revoir avant de revenir vers moi. Il me lance un clin d'œil encourageant et malicieux dont je comprends tout de suite la signification. Une demi-seconde plus tard, Naruto et moi piquons un sprint, laissant derrière nous un Kiba qui râle bruyamment quand il voit qu'on ne l'attend pas.

On court pendant un moment avant de ralentir notre allure. Je reprends mon souffle et j'entends Naruto qui en fait de même. Pour une fois, le trajet est silencieux. C'est reposant et complice et ça me rappelle la plénitude et la satisfaction que je ressens lorsque Naruto et moi nous battons ensemble. Notre habilité à nous comprendre sans parler m'étonne toujours et c'est à ces moments-là que j'ai envie de croire qu'on a un avenir ensemble. Qu'on pourrait être un couple s'il s'enlevait les œillères qu'il a devant les yeux. Que ça prendrait du temps avant qu'il n'accepte mes sentiments mais qu'il finirait par me les retourner parce que nous deux c'est juste spécial.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto qui pour le coup me regardait aussi. Ça doit être l'effet de la lune parce que j'ai l'impression que ses incroyables orbes céruléens brillent plus que d'habitude. Je me mordille nerveusement la lèvre avant de fixer mon attention sur un caillou dans lequel je shoote gentiment. Comme s'il avait pris ça pour une invitation à jouer à un quelconque jeu stupide, le blondinet à mes côtés shoote dans le même caillou. Je lui lance un regard blasé qui le fait ricaner et je secoue la tête avec désolation. Y'a vraiment rien de bon à tirer de ce crétin…

Lorsque je rentre chez moi et que je me mets au lit après une douche rapide, j'ai un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

.

* * *

.

Des mains douces caressent mon corps avec dévotion. Un baiser tendre se pose sur ma nuque et un soupir de contentement franchit mes lèvres. Des doigts enjôleurs se promènent sur mon dos en de frêles effleurements hésitants qui me font me sentir aimé. Je me sens bien. Les mains câlines continuent de vénérer chaque parcelle de mon corps et je me délecte de ces attentions affectueuses qui commencent lentement mais sûrement à me rendre fou. Une vague et indolente menace de me ravager et cette douceur amoureuse devient presque douloureuse alors que j'ai envie de-

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je frissonne et ma respiration est saccadée. Je passe une main tremblante sur mon front et sur mes joues, sentant à la température que je dois être tout rouge. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui s'est passé. C'est la première fois que je fais un rêve de ce genre.

Mais c'était agréable. Je souris alors que je me rappelle avec précision la tendresse et l'affection qui imprégnaient chacune de ces mains... De l'amour perceptible dans ces baisers… J'aurais bien aimé que ce rêve continue. Surtout qu'il m'a laissé incroyablement frustré.

Je me mordille la lèvre alors que je me débarrasse du bas de mon pyjama et que ma main entoure ma verge dure. Je pousse un gémissement rauque. Tous les muscles de mon corps se crispent alors que j'entame un mouvement de va-et-vient enfiévré et impatient. _J'ai envie de jouir._ Mes râles de plaisir se précipitent et je n'ai pas conscience que j'écarte mes jambes de façon inconvenante. _Encore un peu…_ Des frissons anarchiques secouent ma peau et un petit cri franchit la barrière de mes lèvres lorsque mon pouce s'attarde délicieusement sur mon gland rougi. Et alors que l'image de ces mains me vient en tête, je jouis dans un long geignement, ma semence jaillissant de mon sexe par à-coups, maculant ma main de traces blanches.

Je me laisse retomber sur mon lit en respirant de manière erratique. Le plafond de ma chambre s'impose à ma vision lorsque j'ouvre les yeux que j'avais clos quelques secondes auparavant. Un rictus se peint sur ma bouche. C'est une façon agréable de commencer la journée…

.

* * *

.

Naruto s'éveilla difficilement en grognant sourdement. La lumière du soleil passait à travers ses rideaux qu'il se rappelait pourtant avoir rabattu la veille. Ou alors était-il trop saoul et l'avait-il seulement imaginé? Il s'étonna de la dureté de son lit avant de réaliser qu'il était en fait couché à terre, parmi les emballages vides de ramens et les moutons de poussière. L'Uzumaki pensa avec nonchalance qu'il faudrait sérieusement qu'il fasse un nettoyage de printemps. Même s'ils étaient déjà en octobre... Son regard hagard lui permit également de remarquer que non seulement il était étalé à terre mais en plus qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans son salon. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se poser la question à deux-cent millions de ryôs.

A quel moment était-il arrivé là ?

La porte de son appartement claqua.

* * *

**Notes :**  
* _Sakyuu_ = Dune  
* _Hoshounin_ = Garant (en gros c'est Jiraiya qui va devoir s'occuper des formalités si y'a un des shinobi qui crève par exemple...)

Voila, voila!

J'espère que ça vous aura plu! J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire ce texte! Je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire et vu toutes les idées que j'ai en tête je pense que je serai encore dans la même dynamique pendant un moment!

Concernant le contenu, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : ... Héhéhé...

Sinon, je pense qu'au niveau de la taille des chapitres de ACS, ce sera à peu près comme ça maintenant. Et c'est ce qui explique la partie 2 du chapitre 1 est devenu le chapitre 2 quoi... Pour CI par contre vous aurez des chapitres plus longs. Je pense que comme ça, niveau rythme de parution et tout, ça ira! ^^

Bref! Je vous remercie de me lire, de me mettre en favori et/ou de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews! Ca fait vraiment plaisir et c'est assez boostant pour écrire! =3 N'hésitez pas à me signaler si j'ai laissé des fautes que je corrige ça au plus vite!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et espère vous retrouver samedi prochain!

A bientôt! ^^


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour!

Je suis ponctuelle cette fois, et je vous livre donc ici le chapitre 3 de Au Creux de tes Sens! Je tiens à vous remercier énorméménet pour toutes vos review! J'étais vraiment contente de recevoir autant d'encouragement et c'est ce qui a fait que je peux vous livrer ce chapitre aujourd'hui! Merci, merci de me lire! =3 Comme d'habitude, mon blabla vous attend en fin de chapitre!

Note : Les réponses aux reviews anonymes pour les précédent chapitre sont sur mon profil!

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Des flammes destructrices quittent ma bouche et je vois Naruto qui les esquive en effectuant un salto arrière, son katana s'agitant dans un mouvement d'hélice vigoureux pour dissiper les lames brûlantes qui menaçaient d'attenter à sa vie. Je profite de son mouvement et de la trainée de cendres laissée par les flammes pour m'approcher rapidement de lui et pour lui asséner un coup de pied qu'il évite de justesse. Commence alors un redoutable combat au corps au corps où je sais que je ne dois laisser aucune faille dans ma garde. Naruto est vraiment le meilleur quand il s'agit de taijutsu et il sanctionne lourdement ceux qui ont l'inconscience de manquer d'attention.

Mes muscles sont tendus par la concentration et les enchainements belliqueux se suivent. La sueur perle à mon front alors que le fer du katana de Naruto vint tinter bruyamment sur la lame de mon kunai avant d'y peser. Tout mon corps est bandé, alors que mon adversaire et moi-même nous livrons à un duel où la force et l'endurance seront les clés du succès. Je croise les orbes céruléens de Naruto qui, à cet instant, sont le reflet même de la combativité. Mes lèvres commencent à s'étirer en un sourire narquois quand Naruto – Fumier ! – plonge soudain une de ses mains dans sa sacoche pour en ressortir un kunai qu'il précipite vers moi. J'ai juste le temps de m'écarter pour éviter l'embrochage sanglant mais je sens qu'il a légèrement éraflé ma joue. Merde !

Je lui adresse un regard furieux qu'il récompense d'un grand sourire victorieux qui a le don de m'hérisser le poil. Il y va même de son commentaire, parce qu'avec cette estafilade à la joue que j'ai eue grâce à ses bons soins, il a gagné notre duel.

« Surpris, Sa-su-ke ? »

Mes pupilles passant au Sharingan répondent à ma place. C'est une règle qu'on a mise en place histoire que nos affrontements finissent pas – trop – en bain de sang. Celui qui verse la première goutte de sang a perdu. Et malheureusement aujourd'hui cet abruti m'a eu. Abruti qui d'ailleurs éclate de rire – Pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais suite à mon regard incendiaire – et ajoute :

« Bon, tu peux l'avouer, hein ! Ça va pas te tuer ! Héhéhé ! »

Je serre les dents. Mais devant son sourire heureux et satisfait, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'adoucir. Je pousse un soupir agacé malgré tout et finit par m'allonger dans l'herbe du terrain d'entraînement. Mon crétin me rejoint quelques secondes après et nous restons silencieux un moment. Moment qui ne dure guère bien longtemps parce que déjà, mon blondinet ouvre la bouche :

« Avoue que t'étais surpris et que tu te demandes comment j'ai fait ça ! »

Mon soupir désintéressé lui fournit un aperçu de ma réponse. Devant cette apparente absence d'intérêt – Je dis apparente parce que mine de rien, je suis quand même… intrigué. Oui c'est ça, je suis intrigué, intrigué mais pas curieux. Un Uchiha n'est pas curieux… –, Naruto se met à ostensiblement me casser les pieds, donnant d'une voix gamine – et _putainement _exaspérante – des arguments, plus ou moins pertinents, allant dans le sens de mon effective _curiosité_. A bout de nerfs, je finis par céder.

« Ok ! Tu vas arrêter de m'emmerder maintenant ! OUI, je suis étonné ! Et OUI maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as putain de fait ! »

Le sourire de renard satisfait qu'il m'adresse me donne envie de lui éclater la tronche. Comme ayant senti qu'il était vraiment sur le point de dépasser la ligne qui assurait sa survie, Naruto se calme et articule de façon sereine :

« Ca fait six mois que je travaille ça. Bon, en soi c'est sûr que c'est moins impressionnant que tes cent milles techniques-de-la-mort-qui-tue mais maintenant que je maitrise ça, ça va bien m'aider je pense en combat. »

« Allez confesse toi, ça commence à faire long. »

D'autant plus qu'il a réussi à piquer ma- à m'intriguer, voila ! Il continue :

« Je me suis juste entraîné à déplacer mon poids. Bon, j'ai pas mes kilos de muscles qui se déplacent dans tout mon corps mais j'ai pas d'autres manières d'expliquer ça. C'est ce qui fait que, alors que toute ma force aurait dû être ciblée sur mon katana et qu'un seul mouvement aurait pu me déséquilibrer, j'ai réussi à prendre un kunai, tout en continuant mon duel de force avec toi. »

Je ne dis rien mais je suis quand même impressionné. Alliée à de bonnes stratégies de combat, cette capacité que Naruto a développée pourrait être redoutable. Et le fait qu'il me confirme juste après qu'il a déjà pensé à de nouveaux enchaînements basés sur ça et qui serviraient lors de nos tournois en équipe me prouve qu'il a vraiment énormément bossé là-dessus. Je ferme les yeux et j'ai un petit sourire fier qui je pense ne lui échappe pas. Et mon sourire s'agrandit légèrement quand l'Uzumaki me donne un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule en rigolant. Je devine l'étirement joyeux de sa bouche et je n'ai pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, il sait que c'est ma manière à moi de l'encourager. Même si il me fait chier et que j'ai juste envie de le boxer à mort quand il fait son gamin, Naruto est irréprochable quant à son rôle de coéquipier.

Il a tellement peur de m'entraver en combat qu'il va toujours tout faire pour s'améliorer et il me le dira de temps en temps, comme pour me signaler qu'il fait toujours des progrès, alors même que je peux de moi-même le constater. Ou alors il fait juste ça parce qu'il a envie de devenir plus fort et je me fais un film en pensant que cette volonté qu'il y met me cible tout particulièrement…

L'air chaud de cette fin d'après-midi est un peu pesant mais je me sens quand même bien. Sûrement parce que Naruto est à mes côtés et qu'il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis quelques minutes. Je baille longuement, pris d'une légère somnolence qui me fait papillonner des paupières. La question de Naruto résonne dans l'air :

« Il a dit quoi ton père quand il a su que t'allais pas au tournoi _Sakyuu_ ? »

Ca a le don me réveiller un peu. Un petit ricanement m'échappe et je finis par dire :

« Ben tu te doutes bien que ça a été folklorique ! Il est parti dans son truc là d'« honneur des Uchiha », de « séniles d'Anciens » et de « fierté bafouée ». Rien de bien nouveau quoi… »

Naruto éclate d'un rire contagieux et je ne me retiens qu'à grande peine d'en faire de même. Je continue :

« Il a été encore plus outré quand j'ai rajouté que c'était toi qui y allait. Une fois qu'il s'est remis du choc, il est parti brutalement, soit disant pour aller voir les Anciens et du coup, ben il m'a pas bassiné pour m'entrainer comme il l'avait prévu. Et j'ai pu retourner dans mon lit… »

Le rire de Naruto est un chouia moins enthousiaste et je le vois qui frissonne brutalement. Il se redresse brutalement et passe une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque. Mon sourire narquois refait son apparition et je demande :

« Parce que t'as toujours peur de lui ? »

« Heu… C'est pas ça… Enfin… Comment dire… Ta famille fait vraiment flipper! Et ton père c'est vraiment le pire ! »

« Ah… Tu dis ça parce que la dernière fois que t'es venu à la maison il a passé tout le diner à te fixer ? Et parce que t'as rien pu avaler parce que tous tes plats étaient trafiqués ? Et que quand il l'a avoué, Itachi a dit qu'il avait participé et que Maman a rigolé ? »

« Non mais sérieux Sasuke ! Quelqu'un d'extérieur qui nous entend discuter pensera direct que vous êtes tous barges dans ta famille! Sans vouloir t'insulter, hein… »

« Bah, c'est sa manière à lui de te montrer qu'il t'aime bien. Je t'assure que, sa haine pour ton père mise de côté, il t'apprécie pas mal ! »

« C'est ça… Et c'est censé me rassurer ça ? »

L'Uzumaki fait une moue boudeuse qui me fait ricaner tout en me donnant envie de l'honorer de ma bouche… Je détourne le regard et me mure dans mon silence. Le blond finit par se rallonger et un bon moment passe. Je suis sur le point de m'endormir pour de bon quand Naruto pose une question qui me fait me raidir sur place :

« Sasuke… C'est quoi ton type d'ho- ton type de femme ? »

En soi, ce n'est pas si choquant qu'à notre âge on parle de nos préférences en matière de partenaire. Le fait est que j'ai entendu son hésitation. Le fait est que je sais ce qu'il a voulu dire. Il a failli me demander quel était _mon type d'homme_. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je sens ma gorge qui se noue. Comment le sait-il ? _Comment, le sait-il !_ J'ai toujours été discret lorsque j'étais avec mes amants. J'ai toujours fait attention à ce que mes yeux ne s'égarent pas sur des corps masculins – Du moins quand Naruto était à proximité. Et pour cause ! J'avais mon idéal à deux pas, j'avais pas vraiment besoin de regarder ailleurs…

Alors, comment ? Je m'humecte nerveusement la bouche tout en jetant un regard prudent à Naruto. Son visage est aussi expressif que d'habitude et pourtant… Il y a quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui et que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Quelque chose qui affole mon cœur, quelque chose qui me commence à me redonner de l'espoir. Quelque chose qui me fait espérer et qui fait que je réponds d'une voix basse et un peu rauque :

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout d'un coup ? »

Naruto ne répond pas tout de suite et son silence ne fait qu'alimenter un peu plus la folle lueur d'espoir qui prend de l'ampleur dans ma poitrine. J'ai envie de l'étouffer, de l'éteindre, de m'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que je ne reprenne brutalement contact avec la réalité, quand Naruto m'aura encore une fois fait part de son affection pour Sakura. Je redemande encore, mon ton étant toujours aussi bas, mon timbre toujours aussi grave :

« Pourquoi, Naruto ? »

« … »

Il parait embarrassé et- Serait-ce un rougissement que je vois sur ses joues ? Ma langue repasse encore une fois sur ma lèvre, dans une tentative désespérée de calmer le bourdonnement d'émotions qui grandit en moi. Et puis d'un coup, tout est rompu. Sur le visage de Naruto se peint ce panel d'expressions que je connais si bien, loin de l'étrangeté que j'ai aperçue il y a quelques microsecondes à peine. Je me sens me briser alors qu'il déclare :

« C'est juste comme ça. Je t'ai jamais vu avec aucune fille et vu notre âge… Tu dois être vachement sélectif ! »

« … »

Je n'ai pas le cœur de parler. Mon corps est froid. Comme s'il subissait le contrecoup d'un choc. J'ai envie de me terrer quelque part pour me reprendre.

Ça peut paraitre peu. Ma réaction peut paraitre exagérée. Mais elle est à la hauteur de ma désillusion. Je n'ai plus envie de rester ici tout d'un coup. La présence de Naruto est comme un putain de poignard qui me tue sans aucune compassion. Je veux m'en aller.

Mes orbes noirs détaillent son visage, dans une dernière recherche désespérée de ce quelque chose. En vain. Je me force à me reprendre. Je n'ai pas le droit de craquer devant lui. C'est en apparence nonchalamment que j'articule :

« Je suis un Uchiha, évidemment que je suis sélectif. »

Naruto fait une moue sceptique et dit :

« Mais tout de même, tu n'as aucune préférence ? »

Je fais mine de réfléchir alors que tout mon être me crie que ma préférence elle ne va qu'à lui seul. Un sursaut d'audace me secoue et je finis par susurrer en esquissant un sourire malicieux qui me demande toute ma volonté :

« Et bien, j'aime bien les yeux bleus. »

« … Et c'est tout ? »

Sa réaction, ou plutôt son absence de réaction, me cloue sur place. Je aussi cruellement déçu. Si j'avais compté sur un petit quelque chose de sa part, c'est mort. Je finis, la boule au ventre :

« La suite au prochain épisode. »

« Roh ! Fais pas ta tête de mule Sasuke et dis m'en plus ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu me dois bien ça ! »

Je pousse un soupir accablé et me relève. J'époussète mon pantalon d'un air agacé avant de lancer à Naruto :

« Bon, moi j'y vais, j'ai la dalle. »

« Tu veux pas qu'on dine ensemble ce soir? Je t'invite chez moi et je veux même faire des efforts et essayer de cuisiner autre chose que des ramens ! »

L'air profondément malheureux de Naruto alors qu'il concède ça m'apaise un peu même si la déception est encore là. Il y a une heure, j'aurais accepté sans sourciller. J'aurais fait genre que j'étais un peu réticent mais au final j'aurais cédé. Parce que passer du temps avec Naruto ça ne se refuse pas. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Je veux rentrer chez moi et même la pensée que je vais me faire vanner par mon abruti de grand-frère ne me dissuade pas. La lassitude imprègne malgré moi ma voix quand je marmonne :

« Pas aujourd'hui, Naruto. »

« Allez viens ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait un truc à deux ! »

Son air insistant est vraiment convainquant mais c'est difficilement que je me tiens à ma décision.

« Ce sera pour une autre fois. A moins que toi tu ne veuilles venir diner chez moi ? »

« Heu… »

Devant son hésitation je lève les yeux au ciel avant de prendre le chemin pour ma maison. Naruto ne me suit pas – peut-être a-t-il compris mon besoin d'être seul ? – et hurle derrière moi :

« On se voit demain alors ? »

Je fais un signe de main pour acquiescer sans pour autant me retourner et continue ma route. Demain, je serai déjà redevenu moi-même…

.

* * *

.

Des lèvres tendres se posent sur les miennes et une langue humide se promène tranquillement sur la pulpe rose de ma bouche. Le baiser est doux, léger et un peu hésitant et mes mains se posent avec indolence sur celles de mon amant qui encerclent mon corps. L'air est frais sur ma peau et ne rend que plus étourdissant le corps chaud et tout en muscle qui se presse contre mon dos. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'est comme si quelque chose m'en empêchait. Une caresse affectueuse sur mon flanc et une autre sur mon ventre me font lâcher un gémissement haletant et totalement occulter ce fait. Je frissonne. Le baiser d'abord chaste se fait un peu plus appuyé. Une langue taquine et câline s'infiltre dans ma bouche, l'explorant avec une lenteur qui fait monter mon désir et mon besoin d'être touché. Mon corps se cambre alors que la bouche tentatrice vient cueillir la sueur légère qui perle à mon cou et que simultanément des doigts aventureux viennent-

Je me réveille en sursaut. C'est le deuxième rêve de ce genre que je fais. Et je suis toujours aussi ébranlé. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui s'est passé. C'était… vraiment incroyable… Toutes ces sensations que j'ai ressenties… Encore plus fortes, plus prenantes que la première fois. J'ai eu l'impression de… de _vivre_ ce rêve…

Je passe une main troublée dans mes cheveux et jette un regard confus vers mon réveil qui affiche à peine cinq heures du matin. Ce rêve m'a laissé fébrile et insatisfait et c'est en poussant un soupir résigné que j'entreprends de me livrer, encore une fois, à une séance de travaux manuels. Et alors que je sombre dans les limbes du plaisir, je range dans un coin de mon cerveau le fait qu'encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu voir l'amant de mon rêve….

.

* * *

Voila, voila!

Alors, bon je me la fais en mode repeat mais encore une fois merci pour tous vos précieux encouragements! J'ai été vraiment à la bourre cette semaine et je bloquais un peu pour ce chapitre. A vrai dire, c'est un chapitre de transition et donc je pensais plus à l'après qu'à ce chapitre en lui même et donc au niveau de ce que je voulais y mettre j'étais vraiment dans le vague. C'est mal expliqué mais en gros ouais, c'était ça. Du coup, ça m'a un peu démotivé et j'étais limite à me dire que j'allais l'écrire samedi, soit le jour où j'étais censée poster oui... D'autant plus que je me suis trimballée avec un mal de crane toute la journée et que ça m'incitait vraiment pas à prendre mon clavier... Et puis je me suis souvenue que j'avais quand même annoncé une date et que ça le ferait pas de rien poster. Donc j'ai été relire tous les gentils mots que vous m'aviez laissés et ça m'a pour le coup bien aidé. Au final, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour ce chapitre, qui n'est pas aussi consistant qu'il aurait du l'être mais je vous poste quelque chose de correct à défaut de satisfaisant pour moi...

M'enfin! A part ça, vous remarquerez qu'il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dans ce chapitre. Cependant je compte bien me rattraper dans la suite donc supportez ça encore un peu! _

Je voudrais aussi savoir s'il est nécessaire que je fasse un résumé du précédent chapitre au début du nouveau à chaque fois? C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de faire mais étant donné le rythme de parution assez rapide ce cette fic, est-ce que vous voulez que je le fasse ou c'est pas utile?

Aussi, cette fic a au final beaucoup de chance de passer en publication bi-hebdomadaire le mercredi et le samedi. Je bloque vraiment sur CI et ça m'énerve franchement parce que ça fait un moment que j'ai commencé à publier cette fic. Vu comme c'est parti j'en viens à me demander si CI est pas maudite... Donc du coup, pas de publication pour demain. Je crois que je vais attendre d'arriver à la reprendre, de prendre un peu d'avance (voire même de la finir) avant de la poster parce que ça commence à me saouler de pas être capable de publier des chapitres que j'annonce...

Bref, de toute façon je vous tiens au courant! Prochain chapitre de ACS Samedi 22 Juin au plus tard, sinon mercredi 19 Juin!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plû! Merci de m'avoir lue! A très bientôt! ^^


End file.
